Reversed Twilight
by NOTAFANFICANYMORE
Summary: Its awsome, just read it.


Reversed Twilight

By, Amber, Makenzie, and Erin

Warming this has absolutely nothing to do with anything

Chapter 1: mint chocolate chips

Bella and Jacob were walking down the road. Jacob was telling her that he likes her. Then Jacob gets hit by a car. Edwards driving the car and he drove away screaming "you'll never get me alive coppers." He drives all the way to Italy. So Bella hangs out with Laurent, Victoria, and James's ghost. They become best friends. Then James turns Bella into a ghost. Bella finds Jacob and they hang out. Then they get married. Edward finds out and looks for Jacob. Edward finds him and brings him to a far away place. He traps in a box taped to the ground. Jacob can get out but he doesn't know it. Edward tells Bella that Jacobs on vacation. Jacob gets out of the box and goes back to Bella. Jacob finds Edward walking around. Jacob hits him with a car and screams "revenge!" he stops the car and gets out. Jacob finds to sticks and pokes both of Edwards's eyes out. Then Jacob runs from Edward. Edwards now blind and his leg is broken. Edward crawls to the hospital and it's about 10 miles away. Bella goes crazy and calls a flower her child renesme. She even brings it to pre-school. Bella goes on a rampage and kills her own father, Charlie. Emmett and Rosalie have some fun…and have 10 kids... Alice and jasper are somehow wanted by the police. Jacob pushes Edward off a cliff. Esme and Carlisle run away and live in Canada.

Chapter 2: frozen yogurt

McDonalds is a great restaurant. Though Jacob goes to burger king and gets a whopper. Laurent and Victoria get married and have 8 kids. Since Edward is now blind he wears 2 eye patches. He got a job and he is now a pirate in a carnival. Bella walks outside and finds Alice and Jasper being arrested. Alice pulls out a golf club from behind her. She hit the police man and both of them got away. Hm…Bella likes whoppers…mm…sounds good. Wow your still reading this? Probably because you have nothing to do right? Thought so. Hm...So…How's life? Ok I cant think of anything…uhh…so Bella and Jacob are walking down the street. It started to rain popcorn. I like popcorn…

Chapter 3: popcorn

Just then a giant squirrel attacked the city. 5 minuets later he gets in a fight with a giant walrus. Dun dun dun. Then they get married. Now back to Bella and Jacob. They go to the Borgata to gamble. When they are there, they saw Alice and Jasper wearing wigs. They were hiding from the police. When they walked away, Alice put on sunglasses. Rosalie and Emmett were there playing poker. Rose had a pile of Emmett's money. When Bella and Jacob went home, Jacob bought a pet muffin. He said it was a dog. Of course Bella believed him. His name is Sniffles. Alice came to the house and ate Sniffles. Noooo. Jacob complained that Sniffles died too young. Bella chased Alice down the street with a golf club. Alice jumped in Jaspers car and drove away. The police chased them. They were in a high speed chase. It was on the news. Bella chased the cars with a rocket launcher. Laurent came out of an ice-cream store with Irina. Bella shot at Laurent. He died…

Again. Irina ran away screaming "Im free." Laurent's ghost haunted Irina.

The giant squirrel and walrus had 3 kids. Minutes later, they got divorced. And the giant squirrel went to live happily with a giant ice-cream cone. They had 5 kids. Well anyways back to Twilight… or vampires like how they invented Play station and half vampires invented Wii, the computer, Xbox, and Xbox live. Blood and chocolate tastes good.

Chapter 4: pills (based on a true story)

Now we are randomly going to talk about our old math teacher, I swear she's on crack. She walks down the hallway hugging herself. She always says "oh beans." She rants on about milk carton sizes, her husband and how he passes everyone on the highway and prescription bottle sizes. That's how we got the name for the chapter, "Pills". Now about our friend, he's not the smartest guy or at least he acts like it. We were messing around saying he would wake up forgetting his name and where he was. Then he goes to get some hot soup. He falls asleep in the soup. He wakes up and says that he remembers everything, the soup burn his face. And he said he said "Oh look some soup.". Im really off topic aren't I… okay fine back to the story. Umm… where did we stop? One second let me check… (checking) Oh… Bella and Jacob were walking down the street and she saw that Edward wasn't blind anymore. Bella ran to Edward and hugged him. A squirrel jumped out of nowhere. Edward pointed to the squirrel "Chitters." He said. He sounded kinda like a caveman. Then Chitters flies away. Edward ran away into the sunset. Edward ran back screaming "Fi fi bad."

The end


End file.
